Drôles d'effets
by Paige0703
Summary: Comment une punition peut finir en bénédiction ? Avec un petit coup de plus qu'inattendu peut parfois amener à une révélation, plus que surprenante !


_**Bonjour Bonsoir !**_

_**Une nouvelle fic que je ressort de mon tiroir a archive ^^  
**_

_**J'espère sincèrement qu'elle plaira ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! (un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir)  
**_

_**PSs : - Comme toujours Mille Mercis à ma correctrice attitrée qui, ne l'oublions pas poste de fics plus géniales les unes que les autres ! Vraiment merci isatis2013, pour ton soutien sans faille :)  
**_

_**\- Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui laissent des commentaires à chacun de leur passage, même si je ne réponds pas, cela me touche énormément. je suis contente de voir que mes histoires plaisent à certain(e)s Encore MERCI à vous ^^**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Drôles d'effets**_

En ce magnifique samedi après-midi, Harry se retrouvait à prendre le chemin des cachots plutôt que celui du Parc de Poudlard. Le jeune homme avait en effet eu droit à une nouvelle retenue avec leur professeur de potions. Aux yeux du Gryffondor, le maître des potions s'était une nouvelle fois acharné sur lui et c'était donc à contrecœur qu'il entrait des les couloirs froids des cachots. Il ne croisa évidemment personne sur son chemin. Qui de sain d'esprit aurait-il voulu se rendre dans les cachots, surtout avec le beau temps qu'il y avait à l'extérieur ?

Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois alors qu'il arrivait devant la porte de la salle de classe dans laquelle son enseignant lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il leva la main pour frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant alors apparaître le maître des lieux. Harry déglutit difficilement devant le regard noir et indescriptible que son enseignant posait une nouvelle fois sur lui. Il avait déjà tenté de le déchiffrer, mais sans grand résultat jusqu'à présent. Après de longues secondes d'un silence pesant, Rogue dit d'une voix lente :

\- Vous êtes en retard Potter.

Harry se retint difficilement de soupirer alors que son enseignant se décalait, l'invitant ainsi à entrer.

\- Vous avez de la chance, je n'augmenterai pas votre punition pour ce retard, ajouta Rogue alors que Harry posait ses affaires sur la table la plus proche de la sortie.

Severus le vit faire et ajouta alors :

\- Non, vous prenez place tout devant, que je puisse voir ce que vous faites.

Alors que le jeune homme changeait de place, Severus, lui, prit place derrière son bureau.

\- Vous me ferrez la potion de la page 237, dit finalement Severus. Vous savez où sont les ingrédients. Vous pouvez commencer.

Harry ouvrit son livre à la bonne page avant de vérifier les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers son enseignant qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Voyant que Harry le regardait aussi, Rogue baissa les yeux vers ses copies et reprit sa correction. Harry alla finalement récupérer ce dont il avait besoin dans l'armoire non loin de lui avant de revenir prendre place. Il inspira profondément avant de commencer par couper les racines d'asphodèle le temps que l'eau dans son chaudron commence à frémir.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure d'un âpre combat, Harry devait admettre que sa potion ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qu'elle devrait être. Il entendit le soupir de son enseignant avant que ce dernier n'ajoute :

\- Recommencez Potter. Vous ne partirez pas d'ici sans l'avoir parfaitement préparé, lui fit part l'enseignant.

Le cœur de Harry loupa un battement à ces mots. Il était condamné à rester ici pour des heures encore... voir des jours ! Il vida et nettoya son chaudron avant de le remplir de nouveau d'eau. Il reprit les racines d'asphodèle et recommença sa potion. Il fit tout son possible pour suivre la recette à la lettre, mais le regard perçant de son professeur constamment sur lui ne l'aidait nullement à se concentrer. Il était à peine au tiers de la potion qu'il pouvait déjà dire avec certitude que c'était encore un échec.

\- Recommencez, dit alors Severus d'une voix froide.

Pour la troisième fois il remplit son chaudron d'eau avant de reprendre des racines. Il commença à les couper quand il entendit le bruit de la chaise de Rogue sur le sol de la pièce. Quelques secondes après, son enseignant prenait place derrière lui.

\- Pas comme ça ! Si vous commencer déjà par louper la première étapes, vous n'y arriverez jamais, soupira Severus.

Contre tout attende, Severus posa ses mains sur celle du plus jeune avant de lui montrer le bon geste à faire. Harry ne sut pas pourquoi, mais plutôt que de se sentir en colère ou surpris, il se senti plutôt heureux, appréciant de sentir le corps puissant de son professeur tout contre son dos. Malheureusement pour lui, l'enseignant retira déjà ses mains de celle du plus jeune avant d'éloigner son corps du sien. Harry ressentit comme un vide, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Severus fit le tour de la table avant d'ajouter :

\- Maintenant, appliquez-vous pour la suite.

Il reprit place derrière son bureau. Après une nouvelle demi-heure plongé au-dessus de son chaudron, Harry commençait fortement à désespérer. Il jeta alors dans le chaudron la peau de serpent d'arbre. Alors qu'il se plongeait de nouveau dans son livre, voulant chercher un moyen de rattraper sa potion, celle-ci se mit à bouillir de plus en plus fort avant qu'une étrange fumée verte ne commence à s'en dégager. Surpris, Severus leva le nez de ses copies, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que se soit, le chaudron explosa soudainement.

Severus et Harry se mirent à tousser alors que la fumée leur piquer de plus en plus les yeux, faisant monter quelques larmes. D'un geste fluide de la baguette, l'enseignant fit peu à peu disparaître la fumée. Ils purent ainsi reprendre leur souffle. Severus reprit vite contenance, retrouvant son impassibilité habituelle alors que Harry tentait encore de reprendre son souffle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessé Potter ? Demanda finalement Severus en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers son enseignant. Était-ce son imagination ou bien son professeur semblait inquiet pour lui ?

\- Vous êtes inquiet pour moi ? Demanda alors Harry sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

\- Évidemment que je m'inquiètes pour vous ! S'indigna son enseignant. Ce n'est que maintenant que vous le remarquait ?

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse de la part de son enseignant. Pourtant, le plus choqué des deux était bien le professeur lui-même. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça à voix haute. Le regard amusé de son élève lu déplut fortement.

\- Ravi de voir que ça vous amuse, reprit Severus. Je suppose que ça fait une raison de plus de vous moquer de moi, cracha son enseignant.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si ça me plaisait de me moquer de vous, répondit Harry.

\- Mais bien sûr. Le fait que vous me détestez est un fait, remarqua Severus. Tout le château est déjà au courant !

\- Pourtant je ne vous déteste pas, avoua Harry dans un murmure.

Encore une fois le plus surprit fut celui qui venait d'avouer l'inavouable. Severus regarda la panique se reflétait dans les yeux émeraudes que Harry venait de poser sur lui. Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvements vers le reste de chaudron calciné avant de se fixer de nouveau. Harry sourit faiblement et demanda :

\- Et vous, vous me détestez aussi, non ? Se dépêcha de se renseigner Harry.

\- Comment pourrais-je vous détester sachant ce que je ressens pour vous, rétorqua Severus.

Voyant que son élève allait poser une autre question, Severus plaqua sa main sur la bouche de ce dernier.

\- Même pas en rêve Potter ! S'écria presque l'enseignant.

Harry sourit faiblement avant de lécher la main de son enseignant. Ce dernier, surprit, retira immédiatement sa main. Harry en profita alors pour ajouter :

\- Prouvez-le !

\- Avec plaisir.

Avant que l'un des deux hommes ne comprennent ce qu'il se passe, Severus avait déjà attiré le plus jeune dans ses bras. Une main au creux des reins du jeune homme, l'autre sur sa nuque, Severus approcha le visage du plus jeune jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'emparer des lèvres de ce dernier. Il sentit un frisson parcourir le corps de Harry alors qu'il l'embrassait avec fougue, mais pourtant avec tendresse. Harry se sentit complètement fondre alors que son enseignant ne cessait de l'embrasser. Tantôt avec possessivité, tantôt avec une douceur extrême. Il sentit finalement ses jambes le lâchait quelque peu, alors qu'un faible gémissement de plaisir lui échappait. Comme une alarme, Severus revint à lui et poussa quelque peu brutalement le corps du jeune homme qui perdit l'équilibre, manquant de chuter.

C'est avec incrédulité qu'il regarda le jeune homme qui avait sa main sur ses lèvres et un regard perdu sur lui.

\- Dégagez de là Potter et pas un mot de tout ça ! s'écria l'enseignant.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et après avoir ramassé ses affaires quitta les cachots. Ne rien dire à personne ? Mais qui voudrait le croire quand il dirait que le professeur Rogue l'avait embrassé à de multiples reprises, et qu'il embrassait comme un dieu ? Se rendant compte que la fumée de la potion devait encore faire effet, Harry ne retourna pas tout de suite auprès de ses amis, mais parti plutôt se cacher dans la tour d'astronomie. Il ne retourna dans la salle commune que peu de temps avant de dîner. Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre et personne ne devinait qu'il avait vécu un événement aussi improbable que fou !

Severus n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. Pas qu'il n'en avait jamais rêvé ou qu'il n'avait pas aimé, loin de là, mais tout de même... Lui qui avait juré garder ses sentiments, plus que mal placé pour lui, voilà que le sujet principal était désormais au courant. Il ne savait pas ce que le jeune homme avait mit dans sa potion, mais celle-ci avait eu de drôles d'effets. Ou plutôt des effets plus que dérangeant. Comment aller se passer les prochains cours ? Harry allait-il se plaindre auprès d'un autre professeur ? Du directeur ? Allait-il garder cela pour lui ? Il soupira tout en se laissant tomber sur la chaise de son bureau et malgré ses inquiétudes, un léger sourire se dessina finalement sur ses lèvres. Il avait embrassé Potter, et pas qu'une fois. De plus, au vu des réactions du corps du plus jeune et de ce gémissement qu'il avait laissé échapper cela ne semblait pas lui avoir déplu... Il secoua la tête. Non, cela devait aussi être un effet de la potion. Les paroles du plus jeune lui revint alors en mémoire. Il ne le détestait pas en fait ? Devait-il et pouvait-il y croire ? Il soupira faiblement, perdu par toutes ces questions sans réponses.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Une semaine exactement était passé depuis l'incident de la potion et les deux hommes avaient jusqu'à présent évité de se retrouver seul ou même trop près l'un de l'autre. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre ressentait le besoin et l'envie de recommencer. Cela n'étonna pas vraiment Severus qui avait déjà comprit ses sentiments pour le plus jeune depuis un moment, mais cela perturbait grandement le Gryffondor qui n'arrivait toujours pas à en comprendre la raison. Il avait bien pensé demander de l'aide à ses amis, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire sans parler de l'incident ce que son enseignant lui avait interdit. Et puis, il n'avait lui même pas très envie d'en parler. Depuis le samedi dernier, Harry avait commencé à faire des rêves plutôt qu'explicite et son professeur était toujours la personne avec laquelle il se retrouver au lit, dans des positions plutôt embarrassante.

Son apparente attirance pour son enseignant l'ennuyait au plus au point mais, sans savoir pourquoi, savoir que son enseignant ne le détestait pas en réalité lui mettait du baume au cœur. Et à chaque fois qu'il repensait à leurs nombreux baisers échangés, il n pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Son enseignant hantait ses pensées et son corps ne demandait que celui de ce dernier.

Le matin du samedi, Harry se réveilla une nouvelle fois après un nouveau rêve torride avec son enseignant et avec une érection. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de bain avant que quelqu'un se s'aperçoive de son problème. Après le petit-déjeuner, le trio des rouges et or s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le parc de Poudlard quand le professeur McGonagall les interpella.

\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais l'un de vous pourrais aller remettre ceci au professeur Rogue ? Dit-elle en tendant trois livres.

Harry ne vit pas ses deux amis faire un pas en arrière.

\- Merci Mr Potter, dit alors le professeur de métamorphose.

Harry regarda derrière lui avant de jeter un regard désemparé à ses amis qui lui sourire timidement en retour. Harry prit les livres que sa directrice de maison lui tendait.

\- Tu nous rejoins après ? Remarqua Ron.

\- Oui, parce que vous ne venez pas, évidemment, rétorque Harry.

Les trois amis se séparèrent finalement. Harry se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le cachots tout en priant pour que son professeur n'y soit pas. Malheureusement pour lui ses prières ne furent pas entendu et il fut invité à entrer dans le bureau de l'enseignant après avoir frappé à la porte. Il entra d'un pas hésitant alors que le maître de potions levait les yeux sur l'arrivant. Même s'il ne le montra pas, il fut étonné et quelque peu ravi de voir que c'était le jeune Potter qui venait lui rendre visite.

\- Les heures de retenue en ma compagnie vous manque donc Potter ? Demanda Severus avec sarcasme.

\- Le professeur McGonagall m'a chargé de vous remettre ces livres, répondit Harry préférant ne pas relever la remarque de son professeur.

Le professeur Rogue s'empara des livres avant de se lever et d'aller tout de suite les ranger sur une des étagères présentes dans la pièce. Il revint, se plaçant alors devant Harry. Ce dernier, depuis qu'il était entrer dans la pièce, sentait son cœur battre la chamade, ce qu'il l'empêchait de regarder son enseignant dans les yeux. Il avait en effet trop peur que ce dernier ne se rende compte de son désir. Severus observa longuement le jeune homme, le trouvant bizarrement fuyant.

\- Vous avez peur de quelque chose Potter ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Severus tout en craignant la réponse.

\- Non, répondit Harry.

\- Dans ce cas, regardez moi dans les yeux quand je vous parle, rétorqua Severus d'un ton cassant.

Harry leva finalement les yeux, prenant sur lui pour ne pas laisser son professeur lire en lui comme il savait si bien le faire en temps normal. L'enseignant voyait bien le trouble de son élève. Il mit évidemment cela sur les événements de la dernière fois. Severus soupira faiblement, déçu même si c'était, à ses yeux, une réaction attendu.

\- Je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus Potter, dit alors Severus.

Il fronça les yeux alors que dans le regard du plus jeune il avait l'impression d'y voir de la déception. Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas prendre ses rêves pour la réalité. Ses sentiments personnels lui obscurcissaient son jugement. Il commença à s'éloigner avant de sentir une main se refermer sur son poignet.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait, mais se savoir si proche et si loin à la fois de son enseignant le frustrait plus que jamais. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, laisser s'exprimer ses besoins et désirs. Il savait qu'il risquait d'énerver son professeur, mais là, il n'en avait rien à faire. Severus attendit de voir ce que son élève allait faire, mais ce dernier n'osait plus bouger. Alors qu'il commençait à éloigner son bras, voulant se défaire de la main du plus jeune, ce dernier se rapprocha de lui avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son enseignant. Un simple frôlement en soi qui électrisa tout de même Harry. Severus, plus que surprit, n'osa pas bouger. Était-il en train de rêver ?

\- À quoi vous jouer Potter ? Demanda faiblement Severus alors que Harry éloignait lentement son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'en avais envie, c'est tout... répondit faiblement Harry.

Ces quelques mots étonnèrent grandement le professeur autant qu'ils lui fuirent plaisir. Il se retint de sourire devant l'embarras du jeune homme qui refusait obstinément de lever son regard vers lui. Sa main qui tenait encore le poignet de son enseignant, tremblait légèrement.

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit de me regarder dans les yeux, lui rappela le professeur de potions avec autorité.

Harry leva lentement la tête avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de son professeur. Harry déglutit péniblement en voyant ce qu'il identifia comme du désir dans les yeux noirs de son professeur.

\- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire Potter, faite-le ou partez, dit Severus en jouant le tout pour le tout.

Soit Potter parlait et il y avait de grande chance que tout se passe comme il le souhaitait, soit il se taisait et malheureusement, rien ne se passerait entre eux. Severus voyait presque les rouages du cerveau du Gryffondor en marche. Harry ouvrit finalement la bouche avant de la refermer. Il l'ouvrit de nouveau, mais cette fois :

\- Je crois... que j'ai envie de vous, avoua faiblement le jeune homme.

\- Vous croyez ? Demanda Severus en haussant les sourcils.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'un doute au début, mais depuis qu'il avait déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son professeur, Harry était désormais sûr d'une chose : ses sentiments pour le professeur Rogue était loin de n'être que passager. Oui, il ne voyait plus de raison de douter de ce qu'il ressentait envers le directeur des Serpentards.

\- Non, reprit Harry, j'en suis sûr.

Jamais le professeur de potions n'avait été aussi heureux, même s'il n'en montra rien. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de dire :

\- Et ça vous viens comme ça ? Vous avez de drôle de lubies Potter, dit Severus.

Cela ne plut pas au jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une lubie, mais je suppose que vous ne me croyez pas, répondit Harry.

\- Convainquez-moi alors, ajouta Severus dans un murmure.

Le regard de Harry brilla soudainement d'une grande détermination, ce qui prouvait à l'enseignant que ce n'était pas un simple caprice passager.

Harry approcha de nouveau son visage de celui de son enseignant, qui ne cilla pas, se laissant simplement faire. Quand il senti de nouveau les lèvres du jeune homme couvrir les siennes, il n'y tint plus et attira le corps du plus jeune tout contre lui avant de lui rendre son baiser avec gourmandise. Severus put sentir un faible sourire étirer les lèvres du plus jeune avant que ce dernier ne passe ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé, collant un peu plus son corps au sien. Severus pouvait sentir le plus jeune lui rendre ses baisers avec empressement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il finisse par le repousser. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme avant de le soulever, le faisant s'asseoir sur le bureau. Après de longue minutes à s'échanger baiser sur baiser, Severus lâcha les lèvres du plus jeune qui grogna de frustration. Severus sourit faiblement avant de déposer de légers baisers sur la mâchoire du jeune homme, remontant le long de son visage avant de lécher et mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Il put sentir le corps du plus jeune frisonner dans ses bras alors qu'il laissait échapper un doux soupir de plaisir. Harry réagissait encore plus que Severus n'aurait pu l'imaginer, ce qui le poussa à continuer son exploration.

Severus glissa finalement une de ses mains sous les couches de vêtements du plus jeune, remontant le long de sa poitrine. Il joua, de ses doigts, avec les boutons de chair du jeune homme qui dut se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas gémir un peu plus. Harry se sentit vite frustré quand Severus retira sa main, mais quand il le vit défaire sa cravate avant de lui déboutonner sa chemise, il sentit l'impatience le gagner. Harry se laissait complètement faire, et alors que l'enseignant déposer de nombreux baiser dans son cou, il passa finalement ses mains dans les cheveux sombres de son vis-à-vis.

\- Professeur, murmura Harry alors qu'un nouveau frisson remontait le long de son échine.

Severus ne s'était pas attendu à entendre autant d'envie dans la voix du plus jeune. Il vint finalement s'emparer une nouvelle fois des lèvres du plus jeune. Il défit le pantalon de ce dernier avant de passer sa main sous la ceinture et de venir s'emparer de la virilité dressé du plus jeune qui eut un hoquet de surprise. Il pouvait enfin sentir les doigts fins de son enseignant sur son membres. Il donna un léger coup de rein, lui demandant alors de commencer à bouger.

\- Impatient, murmura faiblement Severus entre deux baiser.

\- S'il vous plaît... le supplia presque Harry tout contre le lèvres de l'enseignant.

Severus ne put résister à ce ton suppliant et finit de retirer le pantalon qui tomba au sol, avant de bouger sa main avec une lenteur calculé. Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière, se laissant porter par ses douces vagues de plaisir qui commençaient peu à peu à déferler dans tout son corps. La main libre de Severus laissait une traîné de feu sur le peau nu du jeune homme, qui finit par s'allonger sur le bureau. Les yeux clos, il ne savait déjà plus au donner de la tête alors que son enseignant commençait enfin à le préparer. Il n'eut aucune réaction quand un doigt entra dans son intimité, mais se crispa légèrement au second. Il laissa échapper un faiblement grognement quand Severus glissa un troisième à l'intérieur de son corps brûlant de désir. Pour le distraire le temps qu'il finisse de le préparer, Severus donna un coup de langue sur le membre de Harry, remplaçant sa main par sa bouche.

À ce contact, Harry se tendit légèrement tout en laissant échapper un doux gémissement de plaisir qui se répercuta sur les murs de la pièce.

\- Professeur... gémit-il. Je vous veux maintenant, acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Ces mots furent accueillit avec plaisir et Severus, n'en pouvant plus lui même de se sentir frustré, sorti son propre membre avant de le placer devant de l'intimité du plus jeune. Sentant ce qu'il se passait et comprenant ce que son enseignant aller faire, Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur, anticipant déjà ce qui allait se passer.

\- Dépêchez-vous, lui ordonna presque Harry.

Severus ne dit rien mais entra d'un coup sec dans le corps chaud de son élève qui frissonna de plaisir. Severus se délecta de cette sensation alors qu'il sentait l'anneau de chair de Harry serrait son membre. Harry leva ses bras vers son enseignant et attira le corps de son amant contre le sien, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Harry bougea légèrement les hanches, donnant ainsi le signal à son professeur : il était prêt pour la suite.

Avec une lenteur calculé, Severus sorti sa verge avant de donner un puissant coup de rein et de pénétrer de nouveau le plus jeune qui gémit de plaisir.

\- Encore, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de le dire que son enseignant recommencer. Le plus âgé jouer avec les nerfs du plus jeune, entrant lentement avant d'entrer d'un coup sec.

\- Plus vite, dit impatiemment Harry.

Severus sourit, mais il devait admettre que lui aussi en voulait plus. Il commença à augmenter le rythme de ses intrusions avant de poser sa main sur le membre de Harry qu'il n'avait pas encore pu se libérer.

Harry voyait déjà des étoiles. Il avait désormais l'impression de n'être que gémissements et plaisir. Severus ne lâchait pas du regard le visage de Harry, où le plaisir s'y reflétait parfaitement. Leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus difficile alors que les coups de reins de Severus étaient désormais complètement erratique, ne pouvant plus se contrôler. Le désir de posséder un peu plus son jeune amant lui faisait tourner la tête et seul le besoin de lui donner du plaisir occupé ses pensées. Severus touchait à chacune de ses intrusions, le point magique dans son corps qui le faisait crier un peu plus, faisant déferler des vagues de plaisir chacune plus forte que la précédente. Ses reins étaient en feu, son corps que frisson alors que l'extase coulait dans ses veines.

Alors que Harry ne savait plus depuis combien de temps la main de Severus caressait son membre, il se sentit un peu plus partir dans de monde du plaisir charnel et finit par se déverser, dans un râle de plaisir, dans le main de Severus. Son esprit complètement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, Harry ne se rendit pas compte que quelques secondes après lui, Severus atteignit à son tour l'orgasme. Severus enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, y déposant un léger baiser qui fit sourire le jeune homme sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Après de longues secondes sans bouger, le professeur de potion sorti enfin du corps de son jeune amant. Il se rhabilla rapidement, regarda ensuite le corps nu de son amant, les yeux fermés, qui se remettait encore de tout ce plaisir ressentit. Profitant du fait que le jeune homme ne pouvait le voir, Severus sourit faiblement. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivé là, mais il en était plus qu'heureux. Il avait enfin pu enlacer, embrasser, caresser et posséder celui qu'il aimait. Comment ne pas être heureux. Il se rapprocha de Harry, faisait courir ses doigts sur le ventre de ce dernier, remontant le long de sa poitrine avant de poser sa main sur la joue du jeune homme qui daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux. Harry ancra son regard dans celui du plus vieux avant de lui sourire tendrement. Harry se redressa lentement, sans lâcher Severus du regard et déposa ses lèvres sur celle du plus âgé. Il senti une faible réponse de la part de l'enseignant.

\- Vous revenez enfin à vous Potter ? Se moqua gentiment Severus.

\- C'est de votre faute je vous signale, répondit Harry.

Severus faisait de nouveau courir ses mains sur la peau nu de son élève qui en appréciait de nouveau la dextérité de ces dernières.

\- Vous devriez vous rhabiller, dit alors Severus.

Harry fit alors la mou. Il voulait encore pourvoir profiter du corps et des caresses de son amant. Profiter encore de ses douces étreintes et de ses baisers si enivrants.

\- Oh, et j'oubliais, reprit Severus. Demain retenue à quatorze heures tapantes.

À ces mots Harry ne put que sourire. Il sauta de sur le bureau, se collant contre Severus.

\- Avec plaisir, dit Harry avant de voler un énième baiser à son enseignant qui se laissa faire.

Harry s'habilla finalement sous le regard gourmand du professeur de potions. Harry pouvait en effet sentir le regard de Severus le déshabiller, ce qui lui fit énormément plaisir. Une fois prêt il fit de nouveau face à l'enseignant. Il passa de nouveau ses bras autour du cou de Severus avant d'approcher son visage de l'oreille de ce dernier.

\- Je vous aime professeur Rogue, susurra-t-il alors.

Le souffle chaud de Harry lui chatouilla la peau, mais il parvint une nouvelle fois à rester de marbre. Il passa tout de même ses bras autour de la taille du plus petit.

\- J'espère bien, répondit Severus dans un murmure, car moi aussi. Et au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, je ne partage pas, ajouta-t-il avant de lui mordre une nouvelle fois le lobe de l'oreille.

Harry gémit faiblement avant de rétorquer.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi non plus, lui dit Harry.

Finalement Harry du partir une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il retrouva alors ses amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

\- Où tu était, on t'a attendu nous, lui fit alors remarquer Ron une fois Harry installé dans le fauteuil.

\- Ah, Rogue m'a retenue. J'avais pas réussi la potion la semaine dernière, lui rappelle le jeune homme.

\- Ah oui. N'empêche encore une fois il est sadique avec toi, remarqua Ron.

\- Oh oui, il y a pas à dire, dit Harry avec un sourire en repensant aux douces tortures que lui avait fait subir l'enseignant.

\- Heureusement que le week-end n'est pas fini, tu pourras en profiter demain.

\- Non, je suis en retenue aussi.

\- Alors là il abuses ! S'exclama Ron.

Harry garda le silence, laissant son ami maugréait contre leur enseignant.

Le lendemain après-midi, c'est avec un plaisir difficilement dissimulé qu'il retourna dans les cachots où Severus n'attendait que lui. Il avait à peine refermé la porte, qu'il se jetait quasiment dans les bras puissants de Severus et s'emparer de ses lèvres dans premier baiser des plus passionnés. Les deux hommes avaient encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, mais ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter l'un de l'autre pour de longue années encore... et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour eux.


End file.
